My past, your present and our future
by Aya x Chan
Summary: Après la défaite de Kaijo face à Tôô, Kise était devenu différent. Surtout après le passage d'un certain Aomine, les choses ne semblent pas s'améliorer. Entre sentiment d'amour et d'amitié, entre présent et passé... Le blond n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Révélation au rendez-vous ! /AoKise, avec une mini once de KiseKasa/ Résumé pourris, allez lire la fiic plutôt !
1. Prologue

**Ohayo mina-san ! Me revoici, non pas avec un O.S mais avec une fic ! Et oui, la grande Aya x Chan sort les grands projets *^***

**Donc voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fic et bien évidemment YAOIII ! Ce petit prologue, qui fais même pas 1000 mots, ne fais que retracer l'histoire de Aomine et Kise, il introduira qu'un peu l'histoire. 'fin bref, tout le monde peu alors le liiire ~ ;)**

**Couple : AoKise bien évidemment :3 Avec une mini toute mini once de KiseKasa, désolé pour les petits grands fans incontesté du AoKise**

**Dislaimer : Comme toujours les personnages appartiennes au grand Tadatoshi Fujimaki !**

**Paring : T pour le jolie langage de Aomine, et M pour certains moments. Et vouii, y aura du lemooon !**

**Bon sur ce, j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse liiire ~**

My past, your present and our futur 

_~ Prologue ~_

**« Je m'ennui… S'il vous plait, que quelqu'un me motive. »**

Il s'ennuyait. Apprenant trop vite, ne trouvant aucune personne assez forte pour lui faire face. Et pourtant, le destin l'a amené face à _lui. Lui_, qui était encore assez naïf. Ce destin avait choisi leur rencontre juste avec une simple balle…

**« He, tu le fameux top model Kise-kun. »**

Juste après cela, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé le basket.

Il l'avait vu en plein entrainement. Il était tout simplement impressionné. Il avait compris que cette personne était d'un tout autre niveau. Un niveau bien supérieur à lui…

**« Je veux jouer au basket avec ce type ! »**

Il le voulait. Il le voulait vraiment. Dès la première seconde où il le vit, sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait commencé à l'admirer. Sans le vouloir, il ne savait pas que cette rencontre allait changer sa vie.

**« J'ai commencé le basket car je l'admirais. »**

Il l'admirait. C'était son modèle. Il voulait toujours le battre, être plus fort que lui. Mais à chaque un-contre-un, il perdait. En admettant, même s'il voulait gagner, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'_il _perde. C'était plus que de l'admiration. Il ignorait encore ce qu'était ce sentiment. Ce pincement au cœur qu'il éprouvait à sa simple vu…

C'était la belle époque…. Une époque d'insouciance. Il était bien naïf, bon certes il l'est toujours mais moins – ou non ? Preuve qu'il était devenu la cible des moqueries des autres membres.

Quand il repensait à tout cela, à _lui_. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler. Il regrettait tout cela. Il voulait rattraper tout ça. Si à cette époque, il avait su comment sa vie a changé, il n'aurait rien fait. Jusqu'à – peut-être – quitter Teiko.

Mais comme on dit, le passé c'est le passé, le présent c'est l'avenir.

Maintenant, il est à Kaijo. Il a ses nouveaux coéquipiers, ses nouveaux amis sur qui il peut compter, et son nouveau pilier. Sa vie est à présent plutôt tranquille, comme il le dirait. Enfin plus ou moins, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à_ lui_ – encore.

Et puis, depuis ce match. Il est difficile pour lui, d'être à nouveau comme avant. Depuis ce match, sa relation avec _lui _est définitivement détruite. Il avait pourtant, avant, un espoir de le vaincre, mais il l'a fallu qu'il perde, à cause d'un simple coup d'œil. Qu'il se fasse aider par son senpaï, alors qu'il désirait que ce soit _lui_.

**« Si l'on admire une personne, on ne peut la surpasser… Voilà pourquoi je vais arrêter de l'admirer. »**

A ce moment-là, il avait pris une expression indescriptible. Lui-même ne savait ce que cela signifiait. Il pouvait seulement dire qu'elle représentait sa détermination à _le _battre, à être la personne qui _le _battra. Il le voulait réellement. Il le voulait depuis qu'il l'a connu. Comme _il_ l'a dit : il devrait jouer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Durant ce match, ce match qui par ailleurs était sa seule et unique chance, il avait tout donné. Il avait mit tous ses sentiments à découvert, et _il _avait compris. Et pourtant… il a perdu. C'était la fin.

A bout de force, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, il était tombé. Sous un silence pesant, sous _son _regard, il pleurait. Il voulait tant gagner, lui et ses coéquipiers – oui, il peut le dire maintenant – tant le battre… il a tout perdu… C'était finit...

Puis après, une main s'est présenté à lui. Pour être franc, il n'avait pas espéré que ce soit _lui. _Au fond de lui, il le savait déjà. Il savait qu'_il_ ne bougerait pas un sourcil, pas même pour lui.

**« Un gagnant n'a rien à dire à un perdant. »**

C'est ce qu'_il _a toujours dit. Et il ne voit pas pourquoi, ça changerai pour lui. Après tout, c'est un perdant et _lui _un gagnant.

Bizarrement, lorsqu'il vit son senpai lui tendre la main, son peu d'espoir restant s'était éveillé. Ses mots, l'avait en quelques sortes aidé. Mais soyons franc, il se sentait juste pathétique au point de penser que son senpai pourrait l'aider à l'oublier. Une idée stupide.

« _Je t'aime, Aominecchi_. »

Sa seule et unique pensée.

* * *

**Et voiliii ~ C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? /SBAM/ Oki oki, j'arrête !**

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous pour ce début ? Si jamais des petites fautes se sont introduites, j'en suis désolé...**

**Bon sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et je mettrai le 1er chapitre dans deux semaines - peut être. Et une petite review, please ? Histoire que je me motive x)**


	2. Partie 1 : Your present - Chapitre 1

**Ohayo mina-san ! Me voici de retour... avec le premier chapitre ! Que d'émotion :')**

**En plus, moi-même j'ai dû mal croire que je ne sois pas en retard^^ Et voui, j'ai dit deux semaines et j'ai réellement fais deux semaines x) Enfin bref, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie... Quoi que je pourrais bien faire un roman... /SBAM/**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir, il y a un petit lemon dès ce premier chapitre ! En effet, je commence fort dès le début^^**

**Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture ~ ! **

PREMIERE PARTIE : _Your present_

~ _Chapitre 1_ ~

Kise Ryota. Cas désespéré, aimant infiniment Aomine Daiki, qui lui, ne le voit que comme un perdant.

Cela faisait un mois exactement, qu'il y eut ce match. Un mois, où Kise ne faisait plus de vrai sourire. Limitant ses journée seulement à aller en cours, s'entrainer, travailler comme toujours – ne pouvant s'en passer – et s'enfermer cher lui. Des jours ordinaires, comme l'époque de Teiko. Il a fallu qu'il y repense encore… Encore et toujours…

Depuis – malgré lui –, ses pensées n'étaient occupées que par son ancien modèle. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, dire, faire… Il n'en pouvait plus.

Après avoir adressé un énième faux sourire à son manager, il rentra chez lui comme à son habitude. Arpentant pendant un long moment les rues de la nuit, éclairée par la ville qui ne dort jamais, il arriva enfin. Apercevant quelqu'un devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, complètement avachit, il se rapprocha, le regard intrigué, et vit à son plus grand étonnement, une tête bleu endormie. C'était _lui_, Aomine Daiki.

Il ne trouva pas les mots face à ce qui se présentait face à lui. Il était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. Il ressentait à la fois de la joie, une joie de voir que le bleu pensait à lui, mais aussi un malaise. Car oui, il savait que le bleu ne ferait rien de tel pour quelqu'un, pas même pour lui. Il était heureux certes, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à le revoir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Mais connaissant Aomine, s'il parvenait à le réveiller, s'en était finis de sa pauvre petite vie. Et s'il s'avèrerait à le laisser seul, les conséquences ne seront moindres.

* * *

**« A-Aominecchi… »**

Que dire… Il s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin…

Pour faire simple, Kise on-ne-sait-comment, s'est retrouvé sur son lit, allongé, sous un Aomine furieux à califourchon sur lui.

Il était juste stupide… Stupide pour s'être mis dans une situation pareille.

Tout avait commencé, lorsqu'il avait finalement décidé de l'emmené chez lui. Après avoir eu quelques peines à l'emmener, il l'installa dans son lit et partit un court instant. Ensuite se fût bref, une fois revenu, un poids le tira brusquement et le fit basculer sur son lit. Pour la suite, vous la connaissez, bien évidemment.

C'était juste abominable. La façon dont il le regardait, le gênait encore plus. Un regard perçant le scrutant à chaque recoin de son regard. Au point où il en était, il n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Il crût qu'il allait exploser, tellement qu'il était gêné. Tellement perdu, ne tenant plus compte de ce qui se passait, de ce qu'il faisait il prit un moment avant de se rendre compte des agissements de son ex-compagnon.

Sans délicatesse, Aomine enleva la veste, la cravate, jusqu'à la chemise de l'uniforme de Kise. Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse – à présent nu – avec nonchalance, le touchant de toute part. Ayant la peau plus que brulante, à cause de sa gêne indescriptible, il sentait ses mains le toucher de toute part, ne laissant échapper aucuns recoins.

« _Les mains d'Aominecchi sont froides… _» constata-t-il.

Il pensa que c'était parce qu'il l'avait attendu trop longtemps dans le froid. Mais évidemment ce n'est juste impossible, Aomine ne ferait jamais ça, pas même pour lui, un perdant…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Soudainement, une douleur vive se fit ressentir dans son cou, il l'avait mordu. Ce qui, cependant, le fit sortir de ses pensées et ainsi le faire réagir. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre de sa part. Il le demanda d'arrêter une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Mais rien, il ne réagissait aucunement. Il avait beau l'appeler encore et encore, cela était en vain.

Les endroits où passaient ses mains et ses baisers, brulaient. Il crut qu'il allait mourir. Il fallait que ça cesse et au plus vite. Mais comment arrêter cette bête sauvage ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pour encore plus le faire souffrir ? Pour penser à autre chose ? Ou encore, pour passer le temps ?

Kise avait cessé de se débattre. Il savait que le bleu n'arrêtera pas. Quand il est lancé, rien ne peut l'arrêter. A quoi bon continuer ? Si ce n'était juste pour servir à passer le temps…

Un gémissement résonna à travers la pièce. Il l'avait mordu, de nouveau. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y prendre du plaisir. Sentir ses mains et ses lèvres le parcourir lui faisait un bien fou. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait profondément. Et ce sentiment ne changera jamais.

Sous la respiration haletante du blond, sa langue commença à son tour à parcourir sa peau blanche. Elle découvrit tout d'abord sa nuque, laissant sur son passage un trace rosé bien voyante, descendit le long de son torse et s'arrêta sur un petit point sensible rose. Sans aucun répit, le téton passa sous les coups butoir de la langue et les mordillements des dents. Alors que l'un est occupé par la bouche, les doigts baladeurs s'occupèrent tantôt du voisin. Pendant qu'il offre une torture particulière à ces deux boutons de chairs roses – sans que le blond ne fasse attention – une main baladeuse se dirige petit à petit vers l'entre jambes et se glissa dans son boxer.

Il le sentait. Malgré la température presque anormale, il le sentait, cette main froide…

Il la connaissait cette main, cette main qui l'avait déjà touché. Autant avec brutalité que douceur. Sous ses airs de blasé et d'agressif, Aomine pouvait être doux, quand il le voulait – seulement quand il le voulait.

Mais cette fois-ci, il était brusque. Il agissait avec rapidité et brutalité. Et dans ces moments-là, il est conseillé de le laisser faire et ne pas le contredire. Enfin pour Kise, ce conseil ne lui servirait à rien, il n'écoutera pas. C'est ce qui s'était passé à l'époque de Teiko…

Malgré ses gestes brusques, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Comme auparavant… Il sentait cette main inquisitrice, s'incruster petit à petit dans le boxer jusqu'à venir à la rencontre de son sexe. Il sentait ses mouvements, elle le touchait délicatement, en ajoutant une légère pression qui le serrait de plus en plus, ce qui fit sortir au blond un gémissement. Tout en ajoutant la pression, elle fit ensuite un long va-et-vient, un mouvement qui se répéta encore et encore, de plus en plus vite.

A travers la pièce, des gémissements de plaisirs plus forts des uns des autres raisonnaient. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir très longtemps. Il était à deux doigts d'atteindre le summum jusqu'à ce que le bleu décida de s'arrêter. Il retira sa main, sous le regard interrogateur de Kise, et commença à desserrer sa ceinture. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bon sang ?

**« Enlèves. »**

Hein ? Enlever quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Il lui lança à nouveau, un regard interrogateur. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant, il a toujours du mal à le comprendre.

Le bleu soupira, c'est vraiment un bon à rien ce type… Sans délicatesse, il lui enleva son pantalon ainsi que son boxer et les fit valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il lui tenu les hanches et – toujours – avec brutalité, il commença à pénétrer en lui.

**« A-Aominecchi… N-non… »**

Il ne voulait pas de ça. Pas maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt à le refaire, surtout pas avec lui. Il lui demanda, supplia même d'arrêter, malgré sa difficulté à parler. Mais rien, il ne réagit pas. Au contraire, il alla plus loin. Il commença à faire des va-et-vient, de plus en plus violent.

Peut-être que Aominecchi y prend du plaisir, mais pas lui. Lui tout ce qu'il ressentait était du dégout, de la tristesse et de la colère. Tous ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus soudainement en mémoire. Il ne peut pas supporter, il ne pouvait continuer à le laisser faire…

Il lui demanda encore et encore, jusqu'à supplier, mais rien…

Soudainement, il sentit une douleur indescriptible, un souvenir auquel il n'y avait pas fait face depuis des années. Il s'en rappela. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Ne jamais s'en rappeler…

Il craqua.

**« ARRETE ! AOMINECCHI ! »**

Aomine s'arrêta, abasourdit.

Kise le repoussa violemment, le propulsant à l'autre bout du lit. Une main recouvrait son visage, pour ainsi cacher son malaise. Ses joues étaient rouges – comme les cheveux d'Akashi –, une larme en perlait. Il pleurait. Une expression de terreur ornait son visage. Il ne pouvait plus le voir. Il ne pouvait plus voir personne.

**« P-Pars… »**

C'était tout ce qu'il demanda. Et cette fois-ci, Aomine comprit. Il partit sans rien dire, sans un regard. Le laissant seul dans ce grand appartement vide, face à ses pensées, face à ses souvenirs…

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés, puis des semaines, puis un mois… Un mois que Kise s'était renfermé sur lui-même, passant ses journées en cours – étant obligé – mais sans assister à l'entrainement de basket ou bien, la plupart du temps, cloitré dans son appartement, coupé du monde.

Kasamatsu, sans savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, avait tenté maintes et maintes fois de le ressaisir, mais en vain… Ce qui finit par l'exaspérer, ne supportant de voir son ami ainsi. N'arrangeant pas les choses, ses sentiments envers le blond – qui lui, ne le remarqua pas - mis son cœur à rude épreuve. Mais, il le sentait, il ne restera pas les bras croisés pour bien longtemps.

Quant à Aomine, que dire… aucune nouvelle de lui depuis le dernier évènement. Il s'était effacé, comme si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Au fond, c'était leur souhait à tous les deux…

La lumière passait à travers les rideaux épais, illuminant la chambre spacieuse aux couleurs sobres. Celle-ci, qui d'ailleurs, s'avérait être dans un bordel inimaginable. Des cahiers arborant le sol, ainsi que les meubles, des feuilles volantes se laissant valser par le vent, qui entrait par les fenêtres ouvertes, des habits traînant par-ci, par-là, et un lit imposant d'aux moins trois places, avait on-ne-sait-combien de couvertures, empilés les unes sur les autres… En clair, la personne occupante n'était pas du genre soignée, ou devrait-on dire pour notre cher cas, un désespoir indescriptible.

Les heures passaient lentement, trop lentement. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était réveillé, pour être franc il n'avait que très peu dormi – cela durait depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs – mais n'avait pas envie de se lever, par peur de se mettre face à la triste réalité... Il était devenu pathétique.

Une heure, deux heures, puis trois heures… ainsi le temps passait pour lui. Plus le temps passait, plus son état dégradait. La dépression l'envahissait de jour en jour. Ainsi, il séchait les cours et son travail de plus en plus, jusqu'à arriver à ce jours-ci. Un jour de semaine comme les autres, où auparavant il allait en cours, parlait avec les jeunes filles qui lui tournaient autour, que ce soit des fans ou non. Mais il avait conclu ceci, elles voulaient juste se l'approprier pour la popularité ou bien pour un sortir avec un bel homme tel qu'il est. Et passait sa fin de journée à l'entrainement, passant – presque, je dis bien presque – sous les coups de pieds de son cher Kasamatsu-senpai. Ça lui plaisait de plus en plus de jouer avec les gens de Kaijo, vraiment. Et ainsi s'entrainait de plus en plus, afin d'arriver à la cheville de son ex-coéquipier, celui qu'il admirait… Aominecchi… Il souhaitait s'améliorer, devenir fort, très fort. De réussir à le battre un jour. Mais tout cela, c'était avant…

Ainsi, ce qu'il était devenu. Un gars pathétique, qui n'allait plus en cours, ou encore en entrainement, ainsi que son travail… un gars qui n'avait plus d'avenir en somme… Ce monde qui brillait auquel il appartenait, où il réussissait tout sur tout, ne lui appartenait plus à présent.

Il le regrettait. Il regrettait tout ça, Kaijo, le basket, le mannequinat... Mais pourtant, malgré lui, sa seule et unique source de pensée, était bien _lui_. Aomine Daiki.

Une sonnette retentit à travers l'appartement. Il ne réagit pas. Un deuxième coup de sonnette retentit. Il ne répondit toujours pas. Puis un troisième suivit d'un coup à la porte. Il soupira et se déplaça de pas lourd en direction de la porte. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte afin de voir la personne l'ayant dérangé, c'était Kasamatsu… Pas d'Aominecchi, évidemment, fallait s'en douter.

Il ouvrit la porte las d'une voix faible et lente, il lui demanda :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kasamatsu-senpai… ? »**

**« Laisse-moi entrer. »** Grogna-t-il.

Kise n'agit pas sur le moment. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer, vu le bordel dans son appartement. Et il ne voulait voir personne, après tout. Il décida donc de tourner autour du pot, en lui posant diverses questions, sous les agacements du senpai.

**« - Comment tu as su que j'habite là ?**

**- Sur internet, idiot.**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai… **soupira-t-il, se rappelant de sa célébrité.

**- Tu me laisses rentrer, maintenant ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'ai besoin de personne, tu sais. »**

Un parfais crétin. Il continuait à s'entêter et poser des questions comme ça, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il finirait par entrer. Il soupira bruyamment. S'il croit qu'il va s'amuser à jouer aux devinettes. Il poussa la porte sans y forcer, vu le peu de force qu'avait Kise à présent, afin d'entrer. Il se figea, voyant l'état du salon.

**« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel… ? » **Souffla-t-il, mettant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le dit salon était en effet, dans un bordel total. Ce n'était pas possible d'être si désordonné que ça. À ce moment précis, il ne regretta que légèrement d'être venu. Mais il était bien obligé afin d'aider son ami, qui était en train de se détruire lui-même.

Kise avait à peine parlé, que Kasamatsu l'ordonnait d'aller se reposer. Il n'avait agis sur l'instant mais vu le regard menaçant du plus âgé, il comprit qu'il ne fallait pas discuter. Il partit donc en direction de son lit, la tête lourde de questions :

« _Pourquoi m'aide-t-il ? Que compte-t-il faire exactement ? Combien de temps va-t-il rester ? Devrais-je le laisser faire ? _»

Le brun ne savait par où commencer… Tant de chose à faire… Mais avant tout, s'occuper de la santé du blond. Regardant dans tous les placards, un peu partout – sachant que l'appartement est très grand, cela a dû lui prendre un certain temps, pour déjà s'approprier les lieux – , aucun aliments ne s'y trouvait, quant aux médicaments il y en a avait assez pour guérir plusieurs malades. Il sortit donc pour une brève course, acheta divers produits bon pour la santé.

Un soupir.

Il était accaparé par ce bon à rien. En effet, il agissait tout comme il le souhaitait.

Une fois Kasamatsu arrivé dans la chambre avec un bon repas équilibré – ainsi que certains médicaments pour le remettre en forme – préparé avec attention, Kise dormait. Il le réveilla alors, et sa première réaction fut blasée, en demandant ce que c'était que « ça » :

« **Ce que t'appelles « ça » est un bon repas équilibré pour te requinquer. Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup manger, je suppose.** »

Il regarda les divers aliments, ramen, sushi, yakitori, fruits, lait… Voir toute cette nourriture lui donnait la nausée, il ne pouvait manger tout ça. En même temps, il n'avait que très peu mangé, voir rien du tout, comme l'avait compris le plus grand.

**« Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. » **dit-il, se recouchant et se mettant à nouveau de dos face à Yukio.

Kasamatsu soupira, ce type était vraiment un _chieur _quand il le voulait. C'était clair, il ne passera pas comme ça.

**« Écoutes, je sais pas exactement ce qui t'es arrivés, si c'est à cause de quelqu'un que tu connaissais au collège ou je-ne-sais-qui. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te détruire comme ça. Je te laisserais en aucun cas continuer. Je t'aiderais, par tous les moyens s'il le faut, mais tu dois y mettre du tien aussi. » **

Aucune réponse. Il soupira de nouveau et, avant de quitter la pièce, il lui dit brièvement :

**« T'es mon coéquipier, Kise. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »**

Il ferma ainsi la porte de sa chambre, laissant son coéquipier seul, face à ses pensées.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient déroulés, déjà. Apparemment le blond n'était pas prêt à sortir de sa chambre, mais petit à petit s'était repris en main. Les agissements de son coéquipier y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Il reprenait ainsi l'habitude de bien manger, de prendre les médicaments donnés, de se laver quotidiennement, et tous les autres agissements quotidiens…

Et puis un jour, où tout semblait la routine pour le brun, qui d'ailleurs était en cours, une tête blonde décida de sortir de son trou. De pas las, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, à travers les immenses couloirs modernes aux couleurs sobres. Il traversa le salon et arriva face aux placards de la cuisine américaine, aux couleurs rouges dominante. Il fouilla un peu partout et prit ce qui lui passait sous sa main. Et s'installa ensuite au bar, avec toutes les bonnes choses à manger – évidemment, tout ce qui s'y trouvait, ne suivaient pas le régime spécial de Kasamatsu.

Vers la fin de la journée, comme tous les jours, Kasamatsu arriva enfin dans l'appartement du blond et s'y introduit, ayant les clés. Il fit valdinguer son sac de cours sur le canapé du salon et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un café. Sans y faire attention, il passa devant le blond, et celui-ci le salua, d'une voix basse. Par reflex, il lui répondit. Mais après quelques instants de réflexion, il se figea et se retourna lentement.

« _Je rêve pas… C'est bien lui… ?_ » Pensa-t-il, interloqué.»

Il se rapprocha de lui, posant ses mains sur le bar bruyamment. Il pencha sa tête vers le blond, toujours aussi étonné. Le concerné tourna légèrement la tête, plongeant ainsi ses yeux dans les siens. Le blond ne put laisser échapper un soupir d'étonnement, il réalisa la proximité de leurs deux visages. Seulement quelques centimètres ne les séparaient. Il observa tous les détails qu'il put voir, dont la couleur sombre des yeux de son senpai. Et ses lèvres… ne sachant pourquoi, il avait envie de les embrasser… Il était attiré par ces bouts de chairs roses. Elles avaient l'air si pulpeuses, si douces… qu'il en aurait envie de les dévorer. Sans le réaliser, il s'approcha alors. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles se frôlèrent… Il allait approfondir quand un souvenir, lui revint en mémoire. Un mauvais souvenir, un souvenir qui fallait oublier. Il s'éloigna brutalement, sous le choc. Kasamatsu, qui évidemment ne comprit rien, le regarda étonné – en réalité, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement l'action de son ami.

« **Senpai… je… je… »** murmura-t-il, complètement perdu par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il était stupide, tellement stupide… Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne savait plus quoi dire, comment agir face aux autres. Il avait perdu toutes notions de la vie sociale. Aussi, il s'était perdu lui-même. Il ne savait plus qui il était réellement. Le fil qui le tenait, le menait au monde social avait été coupé par son ex-coéquipier. Les souvenirs du passé l'avaient détruit… Il avait donc perdu les notions de ce monde, jusqu'à ce que son senpai le vienne en aide. Il avait réussi, petit à petit à restaurer ce fil. Il réussit par la suite, à remonter la pente, ayant évidemment du mal. Quand il vit son senpai, il était perdu. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter envers lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à proximité de lui, ayant perdu la raison, sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa… C'était l'erreur fatale… Et maintenant qu'allait-il faire ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse cela ? Un baiser… ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi perdu, pour aller jusqu'à faire une chose pareille ? C'est un idiot… Un grand idiot… Comme toujours, il a fait une erreur, encore… Pathétique… Pitoyable… Minable… Il avait enfin réussi à se relever et était par retomber lui-même… Surtout, qu'il a embrassé Kasamatsu… son senpai, son coéquipier, son ami fidèle… Jamais il ne l'aurait vu comme petit-ami, alors pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ? Il était perdu, il n'était définitivement plus lui-même.

Il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux blonds retomber, afin de se cacher de sa honte, son désarroi. Il ne pouvait plus voir ce visage, ni celui de quelqu'un d'autre, de personne. Le voir ainsi, choqué, perdu… il ne supportait pas. D'une voix basse, tremblante, prête à partir en sanglot, il lui demanda, ou plutôt ordonna :

« **Pars… j'ai besoin d'être seul… s'il te plait… **»

Il eut en guise de réponse, un simple acquiescement – qui ceci étant dit, n'était pas moins audible que la voix de Kise. Il prit alors ses affaires, sortit laissant la porte claquer. Kise était à nouveau seul… Seul dans ce grand appartement, plus ou moins vide…

«** Mais quel idiot, je fais… **»

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce. Son poing rencontra violement le bar, quelques verres étaient ainsi tombés et se fracassèrent contre le sol en carrelage blanc. Des gémissements, non pas de pleure mais de colère, sortaient de sa bouche. Il se leva brusquement, tendit son bras vers le bar et fit valdinguer tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il gueulait, hurlait un grand nombre de grossièreté. Il s'insultait, se traitant de tout. S'avoua tous ses points faibles, haut et fort. Il cassa ce qui se trouvait sur son passage... En effet, il avait fini par craquer. Il ne se supportait plus. Ses agissements, son caractère, ses manières, tout… Car oui, dans sa vie, il a tout raté. Quand il avait quelque chose, il la perdait ensuite. Est-ce dû à sa naïveté ? Peut-être. Est-ce dû à ses gamineries ? Peut-être, aussi. Est-ce dû à sa possessivité ? Sûrement – car oui, quand on commence à le connaitre, on arrive à cerner ce côté. Conclusion : on continuant à être ainsi, il chutera encore et encore… une histoire sans fin. Il fallait que cela cesse. Que tout cesse… Oui, il changera. Oui, il niera tous ces côtés de gamins. Oui, il sera plus mature, plus sérieux. Il sera quelqu'un de différent. Il peut y arriver, il pouvait en être certain.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Une petite review ? Ca me ferais plaisir :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Ohayo Mina-San !**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 3, avec un peu - beaucoup - de retard^^**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews et ceux qui suivent ma fic ! :3**

**Aussi, comme vous le savez déjà, Kise changera au cours de ce chapitre, j'ai fait en sorte à ce qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop non plus de son caractère original, de sorte à ce qu'il ne soit pas OOC. Sur cela, j'attends des avis :)**

**M'enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture ~ !**

_~ Chapitre 2 ~_

Début de semaine, ce qui veut dire début des cours. Quelle belle journée pour un lycéen, n'est-ce pas ? Certains seront blasés d'y retourner et certains seront enjoués. Et d'autre, eh bien normal.

Le lycée Kaijo, un lycée prometteur avec un ensemble d'élèves sérieux et motivés. La clé de la réussite, d'après eux. Un lycée possédant une importante équipe de basket, comportant de grands joueurs, tels que Kasamatsu Yukio, un meneur de renommé – d'après Takao Kazunari, meneur lui aussi. Un lycée avec une ambiance calme, et quelques – beaucoup – cris de fan hystériques réguliers. Car oui, le grand mannequin, ainsi que joueur de la fameuse Génération des Miracles, Kise Ryota s'y trouve. Pour l'année prochaine, beaucoup de jeunes filles voudront s'y inscrire. Mais, anormalement, ce lycée est bien trop calme depuis quelques temps. D'après certaines rumeurs, le mannequin se serait absenté pour problème de santé ou encore problème familiaux. M'enfin, la personne à savoir à peu près – car lui aussi ne saurait pas exactement – est Kasamatsu.

Mais, le miracle de cette semaine, le rêve de chaque fan sera réalisé – d'où les cris. En effet, le lycée n'aura plus cette tranquillité temporaire …

Les lycéens entraient, comme d'habitude, dans la cour principale du lycée. Chacun allant à sa salle de cour. Contrairement, une jeune fille imposante se démarquant des autres. De longs cheveux noirs allant jusqu'aux hanches, une frange au carré avec un bandeau sur ses cheveux lisses. Des yeux de la même couleur, noir sombre. Des lèvres pulpeuses. Et sa grande taille, avec ses formes généreuses. C'était la représentante et présidente du conseil des élèves, Ikeda Nana. On dit d'elle, que c'est une personne sévère, insensible, et lorsqu'elle s'énerve, il est conseillé de ne pas être dans les parages. Pour elle, tout doit être comme elle le souhaite. Parfaitement parfais. S'il y a bien une personne qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, c'est ce Kise Ryota. Un idiot qui fait tout ce qui l'énerve. En effet, au moins une fois par jour, elle lui criait dessus. Donc, ainsi il ne lui manquait aucunement.

Pendant son inspection quotidienne, elle entendit des cris aigus.

Un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle courra alors pour arriver devant un groupe de jeunes lycéennes. C'était sûrement à cause de_ lui_. Cet idiot. Elle s'incrusta dans le groupe, jusqu'à arriver en face d'un homme de grande taille. Une chevelure blonde, ainsi que ses yeux dorés, une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche. Et non pas, une expression enfantine mais une expression blasée. C'était bien lui, Kise. Mais étrangement, il était différent de d'habitude. Il avait l'air plus… cool – pour l'avis de certaines.

« _Bordel… ! _» pensa-t-elle.

En effet, il était différent. Il n'avait plus la même allure. Les yeux rabaissés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Plus le même regard… Ce regard qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Il la toisait. Un regard insistant. Mauvais.

Elle était gênée. Elle riposta, bégayant malgré elle.

«** A-alors, a-ainsi tu es de retour… !** »

Toujours ce regard insistant. Elle rougissait.

« **…A-arrête de me regarder ainsi… !** » ordonna-t-elle, ce qui ne fit aucun effet. Levant le bras, le pointant ainsi du doigt.

Il s'approcha, peu à peu. L'allure lente, les mains dans les poches, sans la quitter du regard… Elle ne le sentait pas, mais pas du tout ! Alors qu'il s'avançait, elle, elle reculait. Peur ? Gêne ? Elle n'en savait rien. Son corps réagissait de lui-même.

Un signe de faiblesse.

Non, elle ne devait pas se montrer faible et ainsi, se faire dominer. Elle doit être forte, et ce, dans n'importe quelle situation la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Elle se stoppa alors, les poings serrés, le regard confiant, l'allure supérieur. Elle le défia du regard. Lui, toujours ce regard insolent. Il s'arrêta net devant elle. Il la scruta de haut en bas. « Quoi » était le seul mot qu'elle ait pût prononcer. Il ne répondit rien. Puis, soupira, la quitta du regard et partit las, sans dire aucun mot, sans plus aucun regard.

Elle craqua.

Elle se laissa tomber.

Toujours ce même idiot. Toujours cet air insupportable. Toujours ce regard insolent et insistant. Toujours ce comportement intolérable. Toujours ce même sentiment en sa présence. Toujours…

« **BORDEEEEEEL ! **» cria-t-elle.

Des idiots, qu'ils étaient tous. Et dire qu'il ne le remarquait seulement que maintenant. C'était un idiot, c'est vrai. A présent, maintenant qu'il a changé, il assume cette idiotie qu'il avait autrefois. A chaque endroit où il allait, des regards le suivaient, le scrutaient à chaque recoin. Une marée de lycéenne se tournait autour de lui, jusqu'à le coller. Et des cris… des cris aigus insupportables qui pourraient rendre sourd n'importe quelle personne. Surtout depuis son changement, celles-ci en devenaient encore plus folles, répétant sans cesse des « Trop cool ! » de toutes parts. Non mais vraiment, comment a-t-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Surtout, comment a-t-il pu supporter cela ? Une seule réponse lui venait en tête c'est qu'il aimait vraiment son métier.

Il a changé, beaucoup changé. Que ce soit de l'extérieur, aux vues des personnes, un masque s'étant formé l'empêchant de trop s'attacher à ce monde mais aussi de l'intérieur, ce nouveau caractère qu'il s'était créé, les pensées mais aussi les paroles, il les ressentait au fond de lui-même. C'était clair, il avait tiré un trait définitif sur son « lui d'autrefois », laissant une personne nouvelle. Mais il avait décidé, que même s'il changeait, il n'arrêterait pas pour autant le mannequinat, et encore moins sa passion qu'est le basket.

Il arriva dans sa salle. En retard… Ses fans en sont bien la cause. Il était planté devant la porte, sous tous les regards persistants des élèves, ainsi que le professeur.

Un soupir.

Sous le silence – ainsi que ces regards incessants -, il rejoignit sa table après s'être excusé de son retard. Il s'installa.

Encore le silence.

Un nouveau soupir.

« _Mais quel ennui… Comme à l'époque de Teiko… _» pensa-t-il.

Comme à l'époque de Teiko, oui. Jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ le rencontre...

* * *

La fin de la journée, les cours finis, il soupira. Enchaînant l'entrainement de basket, il partit alors en direction du gymnase, sans hâte, sans fatigue. Juste blasé. Il entra tout d'abord dans les vestiaires, certains joueurs s'y trouvaient dont Hayakawa, l'impulsif et Moriyama, le dragueur.

« **Whoooooo ! J'suis prêt pour l'entrainement ! **» cria Hayakawa.

« ** Haa… c'est tellement dommage. Peu de filles viennent nous voir, depuis l'absence de Kise. Comment vais-je faire ?** » soupira ensuite Moriyama.

Il soupira.

Des idiots.

Il s'avança en direction de son casier, sans adresser aucun regard à ses coéquipiers. Qui eux, le regardait avec étonnement. L'un d'eux s'approcha vers le concerné et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« **Ca faisait longtemps, Kise !** » salua Moriyama.

Kise lui répondit seulement d'un simple regard et un hochement de tête. Il se changea ensuite et sortit des vestiaires. Ils étaient étonnés.

Alors qu'il rentra dans le gymnase, il prit un ballon et le fit tourner sur le bout de son index.

De nouveau, un soupir.

Il se lança. Il se mit à courir d'une grande rapidité sur le parquet, sauta d'une grande agilité et fit un dunk redoublé de force et de puissance. Un simple mot pouvait décrire ce dunk : majestueux. Tous les joueurs étaient ahuris. Depuis quand était-il aussi fort ?

Un seul bruit régnait dans la salle le ballon retombant au sol dans un bruit sourd. Un grincement de porte s'en suivit. Le capitaine de l'équipe titulaire était là.

« **Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour commencer l'entrainement ?!** »

Ils obéirent immédiatement. Tous se mirent en mouvement en commençant par faire des tours de terrain, sauf un. Kise regardait son camarade, le regard neutre, sans bouger. Kasamatsu tourna vivement la tête en sa direction. Il lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était fier de lui, et que ce baiser, n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le blond, qui n'avait jusque-là fait aucune expression de la journée, lui fit un sourire peu perceptible, afin de le rassurer et de lui prouver sa gratitude. Il était bien celui à qui il pouvait encore lui apporter sa confiance, celui qui était resté avec lui jusqu'au bout.

Il fit un pas sur le parquet et…

« **KYAAAA ! KISE-SAMAAA ! TROP COOOOL ! **»

Ça… Bordel…

L'entrainement était finit. Enfin... Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller aux vestiaires, le coach l'interpella. Il s'informa sur sa longue absence et son changement de comportement soudain, auquel il lui fit remarquer qu'il jouait trop en solitaire. Kise ne disait rien, ne répondait rien, le laissant ainsi parler. Alors que le coach s'impatientait, Kasamatsu allant vers les vestiaires et remarquant la petite discussion, se permit de s'incruster.

**« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, coach. Il ne se sentait pas bien, ayant de la fièvre jusqu'à 40 C°, il devait se reposer un maximum. Les médicaments avaient pour effet secondaires des sauts d'humeurs réguliers et des confusions – comme des trous de mémoires. Je veillerais sur lui, pour éviter tout risque. »**

Le coach fit tomber son stylo, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il n'avait rien à redire. Kasamatsu s'en alla vers les vestiaires, suivit de Kise après qu'il ait repris ses esprits, suite à sa surprise face à l'imagination débordante de son senpai.

Alors que les quelques derniers joueurs sortaient des vestiaires, Kise et Kasamatsu se retrouvaient seul à seul sous les douches communes.

« **- Tu mens mal,** annonça brièvement Kise.

**- Ouais, je sais. Mais fallait bien te défendre.**

**- Je peux me débrouiller seul, tu sais.**

**- En disant rien ? Te fous pas de moi !** »

Un silence. La colère montait en Kasamatsu. Qu'est-ce qu'il était obstiné quand il le voulait… !

« …**Pourquoi… pourquoi continuer à m'aider, après ce que je t'ai fait ?** »

C'en était trop.

Kasamatsu s'approcha de Kise, le retourna face à lui et le plaqua au mur violement. Il posa un bras près de lui afin qu'il ne bouge pas. Leurs regards se confondirent. Les yeux dans les yeux. L'un aux yeux gris, montrant de la colère et l'autre aux yeux dorés, ne montrant aucune expression.

« **A quoi tu joues au juste ? Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Je comprends que tu as dû passer une phase difficile, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi insolent ! **»

Kise se tût, ne voulant rien dire, pour qu'ainsi il puisse cacher ses sentiments les plus profonds. Kasamatsu insista. Le blond ne dit toujours rien. Mais il insista encore et encore.

« **Tu comprends rien. **»

Kise l'avait dit. D'un ton froid, glacial. D'un ton dur, mais prévenant. D'un ton lassé, mais amusé.

« **- Je vais te le dire seulement à toi, Kasamatsu-senpai. Le Kise que tu as connu, n'existe plus. Je ne suis plus le même, et pour rien au monde je redeviendrais comme avant, **dit-il d'un sourire étrange.

**- Quoi… ? Mais, Kise… ! Tu… **répliqua Kasamatsu, surprit et confus.

**- Et c'est grâce à toi. Tu me l'as fait comprendre.**

**- Comprendre comment ? Pourquoi ? C'est parce que…** »

Kasamatsu se coupa net, ayant été pris par surprise. Kise bougea brusquement et le poussa, le faisant valser jusqu'à l'autre mur. Pour qu'ainsi, ce soit lui le « prisonnier ». Il prit fermement ses poignets et les bloqua contre le mur, proche de sa tête. Il rapprocha ensuite la sienne près de l'oreille de ce dernier, le sourire coquin, afin de susurrer sensuellement :

« **Pour cela, je te donne une faveur. J'obéirais à un de tes ordres, Kasamatsu-senpai.** »

A l'entente de son nom, Kasamatsu frémit. Il était révolté, choqué, énervé et… excité… Bordel… Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait supporter de rester une seconde de plus avec ce type… ! Et dire que c'était l'idiot qu'il connaissait… Maintenant il est encore plus idiot… !

Le brun se calma, optant la solution de parler calmement.

« **- Ecoute Kise, je…**

**- Quoi ? Tu comptes refuser mon offre ?** »

Très bien… Soit il est en chaleur, soit il a perdu la tête, soit il est encore plus idiot qu'il ne le pensait !

Douleur.

Le blond lui mordilla brusquement l'oreille. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il recommença.

Kasamatsu voulut l'arrêter. Il essaya mais, quelque part au fond de lui, en voulait plus. Son corps avait du mal à bouger, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer. Celui-ci avait compris que cet idiot était perdu. Qu'il ne pouvait plus savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement, ce qu'il désirait. Qu'il ne savait plus faire la différence entre des sentiments d'amitié et d'amour. Cela lui faisait mal, mal de voir son ami ainsi.

« **Arrête… Kise. Ne te fais pas souffrir d'avantage. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à avancer. Je peux t'aider, mais il faut que tu me laisses faire et me fasses confiance.** »

Il ne bougea plus et ne dit rien. Il resserra l'étreinte des poignets de Yukio

« **Khh… **gémit-il. **Tu ne peux pas me comprendre. Tu ne peux rien comprendre… Alors, comment tu veux m'aider… ? En parlant gentiment ? En agissant comme si de rien était ? … J'ai toujours fais comme ça ! Et en quoi ça m'a aidé ? En rien ! Je suis un idiot qui sait rien faire, qui rate tout… Voilà ce que je suis… ! **»

Il avait craqué. Il finit par élever la voix. Et une à une, les larmes tombaient. Chaque larme partit en sanglot. Kasamatsu le sentait sur son épaule humide. Il lâcha la prise, faisant retomber les bras de celui-ci, et frappa violement au mur.

« **Bordel… !** »

Il se laissa retomber. Kasamatsu le retenu et le prit dans son étreinte.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, Kise.** »

Surprit par son action, il ne réagit pas sur le moment. Mais finit par rendre son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants. Ne sachant, l'un comme l'autre, le temps qu'ils passaient ainsi.

Il arriva enfin dans son appartement. Il ferma la porte, balança son sac on-ne-sait-où et se jeta à son tour dans le canapé. Il soupira longuement. Et dire, qu'il avait proposé – enfin, laissé s'inviter – Kasamatsu-senpai dans son appartement. Et dire qu'il avait agi ainsi, il y a maintenant quelques heures. Pathétique…

Il se remémora longuement les événements qui venaient de se passer. Au fond, son « ancien » lui était toujours présent. Il était toujours ce gars idiot et trop sensible. Et ça, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il s'était alors remit en question. Par la suite, il finit par s'endormir, la tête lourde de pensées.

Une odeur enivrante, chatouilla les narines du blond. Il renifla alors, pour inspecter cette odeur. Une bonne odeur de nourriture, cuisinée soigneusement. Il voulut pourtant rester dans le sommeil, pour pouvoir se cacher de la réalité. Mais un bruit – d'une élégance inconditionnel – provenant de son ventre le trahit. Il ouvrit un à un ses yeux, frottant sa tête, ébouriffant ainsi ses cheveux. Il se leva du canapé, la tête lourde un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

« **Enfin debout. Tu dois avoir faim à l'heure qui l'est. **» dit Kasamatsu, en train de préparer le repas.

Kise répondit d'un bruit sourd, affirmativement. Il se leva – avec un peu de mal – et se dirigea vers la cuisine américaine, enivré par ces bonnes odeurs. Kasamatsu qui était concentré par son occupation, fût surpris par l'action de ce dernier. Le blond, c'était placé juste derrière celui-ci, et pencha sa tête au-dessus de son épaule.

« **J'espère que ça va te plaire. **»

Aucune réponse.

Il soupira, exaspéré.

Ne sachant pourquoi, Kise était resté ainsi jusqu'à ce que son senpai l'ordonne de mettre la table.

Ils s'étaient placés sur la grande table trônant à l'autre bout de la pièce. En face à face et commencèrent à manger. Kise prit une première bouchée. Il fut surpris par le goût.

« **…C'est bon… ! **»

C'était seulement maintenant qu'il avait remarqué. Mais lors des repas précédent, soit il ne les mangeait pas ou soit il ne portait pas d'importance au gout, pour cause de son état pitoyable.

Kasamatsu sourit à la remarque du blond. Il était quelque peu gêné, mais aussi soulagé, ayant peur que cela ne lui plairait pas.

« **Je cuisine souvent pour mon petit frère et ma petite sœur. Mes parents sont trop occupés pour s'occuper d'eux.** »

Kise arbora un sourire chaleureux, bien qu'il soit discret. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que son senpai ait des frères et sœurs. Vu son comportement envers lui et Kaijo. Quant à lui, qui a bien du mal à être autonome, n'ayant ni parents, ni frère ni sœur. Il était seul, ou encore, parfois son manageur s'occupait de lui. Mais cela est de plus en plus rare.

Il baissa les yeux, fixant son assiette.

« **- Ils doivent être fiers d'avoir un grand frère comme toi.**

**- Oui…** »

Le diner continua tranquillement, avec peu de discussion.

Kise voulut s'excuser pour son comportement pathétique, mais il n'osait pas, par peur de se montrer encore plus faiblard. Mais lorsqu'il eut enfin le courage de se lancer, une musique entrainante se fit entendre à travers l'appartement. Il sursauta, et par reflexe courut à la recherche de son téléphone. Le portable sonnant, toujours à la main, il revient choqué. Ce n'était pas possible… Ce ne pouvait être lui… Il ravala sa salive et raccrocha. Il devait plus se faire mener par lui… plus jamais…

« **C'était qui ? **»

Il prit de nouveau un regard sans émotion. D'un ton glacial, il répondit :

« **…Personne.** »

* * *

« **… Fait chier… **»

Sur le toit d'un bâtiment d'un lycée, se trouvait un jeune homme. Allongé sur le dos, un bras sous la tête, il fixait le portable se trouvant en face de lui.

Il avait essayé de l'appeler une nouvelle fois… Sans réponse… Au premier essai il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il raccroche, à croire qu'il a bel et bien décidé de l'ignorer.

Un soupir.

Il balança son portable cognant rageusement contre le sol.

« **Haa… quel con… ! **»

* * *

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus !**

**Une review sur celui-ci ? J'en ai besoin pour la suite^^**

**A la prochaine ! :3**


End file.
